


Le Temps d'Autres Secrets

by alainchabat



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Fluffy Content, aussi peut-être qu'un ou deux chapitres suivront, parfaite excuse pour caler du lancelot/arthur ET un sweet moment entre cousins, petit remix de Le Temps Des Secrets, peut-être pas, pour des raisons ma foi évidentes leurs bonnets de nuit tout degueu n'existent pas, pour une fois lol
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alainchabat/pseuds/alainchabat
Summary: Lorsque Bohort demande à Lancelot de lui confier un secret, la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attend, c'est d'entendre les mots "amoureux" et "roi" dans la même phrase. Et pourtant.
Relationships: Lancelot/Arthur Pendragon (Kaamelott)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	Le Temps d'Autres Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> \- A présent n'avez-vous pas vous-même un secret à me dévoiler ?   
> \- Ma foi, rien de bien romanesque, j'en ai peur.
> 
> ...

\- Si.

Bohort tourna la tête, interpellé par la gravité dans la voix de Lancelot- qui avait les yeux dans le vide, le regard vague.

\- Je suis amoureux du roi.

Un silence. Interminable.

Peu de mots pourraient décrire l'expression se peignant progressivement sur le visage de Bohort, au fur et à mesure qu'il assimilait l'information qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se redressa si brusquement que Lancelot sursauta, soudain tiré hors de son propre esprit, l'air interloqué comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir parlé ou juste pensé.

\- VOUS ÊTES AMOUREUX DU ROI ?!

\- SHHHHHT !!! siffla Lancelot en bondissant sur Bohort pour plaquer une main sur sa bouche. Les yeux écarquillés de ce dernier menaçaient dangereusement de bondir hors de ses globes oculaires.

\- Ça va pas de crier comme ça, non ? Vous voulez que tout le château vous entende ? ajouta t il précipitamment en se forçant à chuchoter. Bohort tenta de parler, ses mots étouffés par la paume de Lancelot- qui finit par le lâcher.

\- Excusez moi, seigneur Lancelot, ce n'était nullement mon intention- simplement, l'émotion m'a envahie si brusquement... 

\- Et bien contrôlez vous, nom d'un chien, le coupa Lancelot. Un immense malaise l'avait envahi dès le premier mouvement de surprise de Bohort, et il se maudissait déjà de s'être laissé aller à une confidence si grave. À Bohort, en plus, de tous les gens présents au château. _BOHORT_.

\- Mais tout de même, vous pouvez comprendre mon choc... m'avouer ainsi votre transport pour notre roi, c'est, c'est...

Bohort secoua la tête, incapable de trouver ses mots. C'était absolument surréaliste, ce qui était en train d'arriver. Lancelot dont il ne connaissait presque rien malgré leurs nombreuses années de camaraderie, qui gardait jalousement sa vie privée hors de portée de tous, venait de lui confier le plus gros secret qui soit. Il sursauta légèrement lorsque Lancelot lui agrippa fermement les épaules, le fixant intensément.

\- Vous ne pouvez en parler à personne, Bohort, c'est clair ? Personne ne peut- ne _doit_ savoir, vous comprenez ? lui dit-il d'une voix sourde, vibrante de menaces implicites qui grondaient derrière ses mots. Bohort hocha la tête.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Il ne me viendrait jamais à l'esprit d'aller divulguer votre secret à qui que ce soit, vous pouvez me faire confiance !

Après avoir sondé son visage d'un regard implacable, Lancelot le lâcha et s'assit comme il put sur le lit, croisant les jambes. Puis il soupira profondément, ses épaules s'affaissant soudain, et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Bohort l'observa en silence, ne sachant pas comment formuler les questions qui bourdonnaient sous son crâne sans provoquer le courroux de l'autre chevalier.

\- Depuis...depuis combien de temps portez vous donc ces sentiments à l'égard d'Arthur ? dit-il finalement.

Lancelot releva vivement la tête à l'évocation du nom d'Arthur, mais ne dit rien pour autant. Bohort commençait à se dire qu'il avait fait une erreur, quand Lancelot soupira à nouveau et détourna le regard, fixant ses propres mains jointes entre ses genoux.

\- Je l'ignore. Peut-être... peut-être depuis mon adoubement.

Bohort laissa échapper un "oh !" de surprise.

\- Mais cela remonte à si longtemps ! De si nombreuses années !

\- Je sais, oui.

\- Et tout ce temps vous avez gardé ces sentiments secrets ?

Lancelot leva à nouveau les yeux, voulant son regard impénétrable, mais il dansait dans ses yeux clairs quelque chose... de fragile, de douloureux. Bohort se sentit soudain très malheureux pour lui. Quel fardeau cela avait dû être !

\- Et... pourquoi depuis l'adoubement, en particulier ? Vous vous connaissiez depuis un certain temps déjà, pourtant ?

Lancelot haussa les épaules, comme s'il ne comptait pas offrir d'autre réponse. Pourtant, après un instant de réflexion, il ouvrit la bouche.

\- Je suppose que.. j'y ai longuement réfléchi, après coup, évidemment, et je... je suppose que c'est la... oh, et puis non, laissez tomber.

\- Oh non, allez ! Seigneur Lancelot, vous m'avez déjà confié le plus gros du secret, vous pouvez bien me dire !

\- Non mais c'est ridicule, laissez tomber, c'est tout.

\- L'amour n'a rien de ridicule, déclara Bohort d'une voix grave et solennelle- qui, il aurait pu le jurer, arracha un petit sourire à Lancelot. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est... la façon dont il m'a regardé, au moment de m'adouber. Son regard était rempli de fierté, d'estime, et d'une profonde affection qui ont traversé mon âme comme jamais rien auparavant. En effet, on se connaissait déjà depuis un petit moment, mais cet instant... ça a suffi pour avoir raison de moi, je suppose. Voilà, vous êtes content ?

Le visage de Bohort s'illumina d'un grand sourire, et sans vraiment l'avoir prémédité, il saisit la main de Lancelot pour la serrer dans les siennes.

\- Seigneur Lancelot, c'est vraiment très loin d'être ridicule, vous savez ! C'est même très beau... vous avez été bouleversé par la sincérité des sentiments de notre roi à votre égard et vous ne vous en êtes jamais remis, c'est... c'est très poétique.

Lancelot sonda le regard de Bohort, cherchant le moindre signe de moquerie, mais il n'en trouva aucun. Il baissa les yeux sur sa main inerte dans celles de Bohort, et ne put empêcher un petit sourire d'étirer un peu ses lèvres. Ce n'était peut-être pas à la base exactement prévu pour lui de dévoiler ses sentiments à l'égard d'Arthur à qui que ce soit, mais tout de même. Il ne pouvait que constater qu'il se sentait plus léger.

\- C'est gentil, Bohort.

\- Je le pense vraiment, c'est si touchant !

\- Oui, bon, ça va, je pense qu'on a compris.

\- Pardonnez mon engouement, seigneur Lancelot, c'est juste que... tout de même, ne rien dire à âme qui vive pendant si longtemps, porter ce lourd secret tout seul, ça n'a pas dû être facile.

Lancelot serra la mâchoire, les yeux toujours baissés, empêchant Bohort de lire dans son regard les fantômes des nuits sans fin à essayer d'ignorer la douleur déchirante entre ses côtes. Savoir Arthur avec la reine ou ses maîtresses ne lui faisait rien, car malgré tout -et cette pensée, bien que stupide, lui apportait des bouffées de fierté- aucune d'elles ne serait capable de le toucher comme lui le ferait s'il en avait l'occasion. Le toucher vraiment, le toucher comme seul un autre homme saurait le faire.

Ce qui le tenait éveillé des nuits entières, c'était son absence, comme une douleur fantôme. Et quand il arrivait enfin à s'endormir, les rêves l'assaillaient. Rêves d'une autre vie, où il était sien. La solitude qui l'écrasait au réveil après de telles nuits était insoutenable.

\- Non, lâcha t il finalement, s'extirpant enfin de ses pensées. Ce n'était pas facile.

Bohort hocha la tête, tapotant avec compassion la main qu'il tenait toujours. Il était vaguement surpris, d'ailleurs, que Lancelot ne l'ai pas retirée, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. C'était fort désagréable pour Bohort de toujours devoir réprimer ses élans d'affection envers ses camarades sous peine de s'en manger une, alors c'était avec un sincère plaisir qu'il chérissait ce moment.

\- Et ne souhaitez vous pas... vous entretenir avec le roi à ce sujet ?

Lancelot releva sur lui de grands yeux affolés, et à la silencieuse déception de Bohort, retira sèchement sa main.

\- Lui avouer que je lui porte des sentiments de... de ce genre ? Vous avez perdu la tête ? Il me chasserait de la table ronde, me bannirait de Kaamelott pour une telle ignominie. Non, ajouta t il fermement. Il ne doit rien savoir.

Ce fut à Bohort de soupirer, un pli chagriné se créant entre ses sourcils.

\- Si je peux me permettre, c'est bien mal connaître notre roi d'imaginer qu'il agirait de la sorte. Je comprends la profondeur de votre inquiétude, mais... je continue de penser que vous devriez lui parler, le moment venu. Il saura vous écouter. Et qui sait, peut-être que...

Il laissa la phrase mourir dans sa gorge, et Lancelot fronça les sourcils.

\- Peut-être que quoi ?

\- Et bien, peut-être que votre élan saura rencontrer une réponse... satisfaisante.

Lancelot cligna des yeux, le regard soudain vide, comme s'il n'avait jamais envisagé cette option.

-... Vous croyez que c'est possible ?

\- Oh, loin de moi l'idée de vous nourrir de chimères, mais cette affection qu'il vous porte et qui vous a bouleversé au point de développer de tels sentiments, peut-être qu'elle s'étend au-delà de vos espérances... et puis ne croyez vous pas que c'est seulement en tentant votre chance que vous aurez votre réponse ?

Lancelot regarda Bohort, silencieux. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que ce peureux le pousserait à faire la chose le plus dangereuse qui soit. Peut-être que le courage qui lui manquait lors des batailles l'habitait autrement.

\- En tout cas, je pense sincèrement que cette éventualité vaille la peine d'être étudiée, ajouta le chevalier. Il lui offrit un grand sourire, chaleureux et sincère, auquel Lancelot ne put s'empêcher de répondre.

\- Peut-être, Bohort. Peut-être bien.

Un instant de silence s'étira, confortable, nécessaire. Mais alors que Lancelot allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire qu'il était quand même temps de se coucher, Bohort se pencha vers lui et le prit maladroitement dans ses bras. Immobilisé par la surprise, Lancelot ne réagit pas, ce que Bohort prit sûrement comme une invitation à le serrer plus fermement contre lui.

\- Au moins, maintenant, vous n'êtes plus tout seul à porter votre secret, souffla t il contre son épaule.

À ces mots, Lancelot sentit sa gorge se nouer, et des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Ridicule, se dit t il. Malgré tout, il noua avec hésitation ses bras autour de Bohort, et tapota son dos. Après un moment, Bohort s'éloigna, tout en gardant les mains sur ses épaules. Il lui sourit à nouveau, avec une bienveillance indéniable- et on n'aurait pas pu lui arracher cet aveu même sous torture, mais Lancelot se sentit comme enveloppé par elle. Comme s'il était en parfaite sécurité, aimé, compris.

Peut-être qu'après tout, Bohort n'était pas un si mauvais choix de confident.


End file.
